Kopi Sianida
by sixmagnitude
Summary: Cinta yang berlebihan itu meracuni pikiranmu. Ya, aku pernah mendengar kalimat itu. Mungkin inilah maksudnya, ketika kau melihatnya bersama orang lain. Rasanya aku ingin- [#NaruHinaDarkDays6thYear] AU, OOC, Typo dan banyak kesalahan lain/Drabble/Sad Ending


Kopi Sianida

Drebble sederhana

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Fanfiction story by Frinda16

Rated M

Tragedy

Dedicate for #NaruHinaDarkDays6thYear

AU, OOC, tidak baku, EBI kurang, dan banyak kesalahan lain.

..

..

Tidak pasti, gosip, spekulasi, opini, apapun itu namanya mengenai sesuatu yang belum benar kebenarannya- itu sebuah misteri. Aku tau itu. Tapi sebuah logika bisa saja hilang karena apapun. Cinta, emosi, tekanan, atau apapun itu namanya yang dapat menghapus logika dari pikiranmu. Aku merasakannya. Dimana logika dikalahkan oleh cinta. Bukan hanya karena unsur cinta, tapi juga emosi.

Bayangan Hinata yang berbohong terus saja menghantuiku. Bagaimana rasanya ketika istrimu yang baru saja kau nikahi enam bulan lamanya telah berani berkata bohong. Kelihatan berlebihan bukan, namun ini bukan mengenai kebohongan yang 'biasa' ataupun 'normal'. Dia bilang, _"Aku akan pergi kerumah Ayah, lalu pulang minggu depan."_ Minggu depan yang dia bilang dimulai dari enam hari lalu, yang berarti adalah besok.

Aku percaya itu. Namun hari ini saat mataku tak sengaja meihat dia berada disebuah hotel mewah, lalu berpelukan dengan manajer pemasaran dikantorku— Toneri. Kenapa hari ini dia sudah tiba di tokyo? Kenapa dia tak pulang kerumah? Kenapa dia berpelukan dengan si bangsat Toneri? Mereka selingkuh. Jika kau tanya sedang apa Aku di hotel mewah. Akan kujawab itu nanti.

Aku bukan orang kaya, pekerjaanku hanya sebagai direktur keuangan di sebuah perusahaan komunikasi ternama di jepang. Tak perlu kusebutkan nama perusahaanya. Setidaknya gaji disana lebih dari cukup untuk makan dan bertahan hidup.

Semua hal itu milikku, sebelum mereka memberhentikanku. Mereka mengataiku menggelapkan uang, karena pekerjaanku memang dibagian keuangan. Itu lucu sekali. Aku ingin tertawa. Kau tau kan, bagaimana rasanya jadi pria yang lumayan mapan, lalu di PHK?

Mengerikan.

Tapi Aku tak mempermasalahkannya. Pikirku sebelumnya begitu, lalu saat keluar dari hotel mewah tempat rapat, dimana diriku di pecat, kemudian berpapasan dengan Hinata dan Toneri di lobby Hotel. Rasanya rentetan kejadian itu membuatku gila. Cinta dan emosi telah merusak segalanya.

Ditambah dengan tumpukan hutang pada bank, lalu bingungnya dimana Aku akan mencari pekerjaan baru. Jangan tanya tentang hutang pada bank.

Ya aku meminjam uang untuk mengganti kerugian yang katanya disebabkan olehku, tapi dengan enaknya mereka memutuskan hubungan kerjaanku dan menendangku keluar.

Bung. Inilah kenyataan yang menyakitkan.

..

..

Aku duduk dengan tenang di ruang keluarga milikku. Yah, setidaknya hari ini masih milikku. Mungkin besok, Aku juga harus keluar dari rumah ini.

Sudah kusiapkan secangkir kopi hitam untuk Hinata dan satu lagi untukku.

Hari ini Aku telah membuat rencana bagus. Setelah kemarin mengalami pertarungan sengit dengan segala kewarasan yang ada, akhirnya kutemukan sebuah solusi singkat.

Jadi rencananya adalah, bunuh diri bersama.

Ide yang bagus bukan?

Aku tertawa.

Ini bukan tawa akibat lelucon lucu, lebih bagus dibilang sebagai tawa akibat tekanan batin.

Sudah kumasukkan dua sendok sianida kedalam kopi Hinata dan kopiku. Aku bahkan tak tau berapa gram sianida yang telah kumasukkan. Sudalah, lagipula itu sianida gratis. Kudapat dari nenek Tsunade, maksudku mencurinya.

Aku yakin siang ini Hinata akan pulang. Minggu depan yang dimaksudkannya adalah hari ini. Yang kulakukan sekarang hanyalah menunggu. Menyandarkan tubuh pada sofa mahal, dan menatap hampa pada hidangan di depanku. Aku benar-benar mirip orang depresi.

"Aku pulang..."

Nah, wanitaku datang.

Dia menghampiriku dengan menenteng beberapa paper bag dan lihatlah ekpresinya. Seakan tak terbebani ataupun gelisah selekas melakukan kebohongan itu.

"Naruto-kun? Sedang apa di sini?" tanyanya, disusul dengan gerakan duduk di sebrang sofa.

Aku diam tak bergeming, "Ayo kita bicara dan minum kopi." kataku gamang.

Kutangkap ekspresi bingung dari wajahnya. Sikapku terlalu kentara ya. "Apa Naruto-kun tak apa?" tanyanya khawtir.

"Aku baik. Hanya ingin minum kopi berdua denganmu, lalu kita mengobrol."

Dia menatapku bingung, kemudian rupa diwajahnya tergantikan oleh ekpresi ceria. "Sebuah sambutan kecil atas kepulanganku hari ini?" ucapnya seraya terseyum antusias. "Naruto-kun, sebenarnya Aku disuruh pulang kemarin oleh Ayah. Kupikir Aku benar-benar disuruhnya pulang. Tapi ternyata dibalik semua itu, Ayah menyuruhku menemui Toneri. Kerabatku yang bekerja disini!" ucapnya begitu lancar tanpa jeda. Kenapa dia jadi cerewet begini.

Tunggu sebentar. Perutku bergejolak kala mencerna Hinata kata-kata itu. Apa kalimat itu sebuah sanggahan? Jadi Toneri saudaranya?

Aku akan bicara, sebelum gerakan Hinata yang mulai mengangkat cangkir kopinya mencegahku "Kau tau? Aku senang sekali bisa bertemu dengannya selekas berpisah selama puluhan tahun." Hinata mulai menyeruput kopinya. "Bahkan Aku juga turut menginap dulu kerumahnya, ternyata ia memiliki istri yang sangat cantik." dia terseyum manis.

Ia berbicara terus seperti sekawan lalat yang mendengung. Kata-katanya dan semua alasannya kini masuk akal bagiku. Tidak, Sku bahkan tak sempat menyela untuk mencegahnya.

Prank!

Dengan gerakan lamban, kopi itu— tumpah.

..

..

..

..

Kopi tumpah yang membasahi lantai. Menggenang, mencerminkan sebuah kejadian.

Kutatap bisu Hinata yang terbaring tak bernyawa. Bibirnya biru. Tubuhnya kaku.

Kuremas kuat-kuat rambutku, menariknya kasar, hingga melupakan rasa sakitnya.

Hinataku..

Aku bodoh ya..

Kusentuh lembut pipinya. Putih dan dingin seperti salju.

Mataku bergulir linglung menatap kopi hitam dihadapanku.

Kopi milikku..

 _"Ayah menyuruhku menemui Toneri. Kerabatku yang bekerja disini!"_

 _"Ayah menyuruhku menemui Toneri. Kerabatku yang bekerja disini!"_

 _"Ayah menyuruhku menemui Toneri. Kerabatku yang bekerja disini!"_

Kata-kata Hinata, penyesalan, dan racun. Semunya mengkontaminasi isi kepalaku.

Kuangkat cangkir kopiku.

Linglung. Hilang akal.

Ayo kita minum bersama.

..

..

..

END

A/N :

Alohaaaaa, ini buka tulisan saya kok. Tulisan bestie saya, si unyuk yang udah nyumbang buat NHDD duluan kampret kan, padahal saya masih rancangan tapi gapapalah -,-

Sekali-kali promotin fiksi punya temen, kalo mau baca versi aslinya ada di wattpad dengan user name Frinda16. Disini dia gak punya akun fanfiksi jadi dengan ijin dia, saya publish di akun punya saya.

Happy NHDD ya guys, jadilah Reader dan Author NH yang akur (lagi baper gegara ngeliat war di wall)


End file.
